


Conversations with Myself

by eternal_optimist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Post-Canon, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: The war was over, the Firelord was defeated and they could all go home again. But back in the Fire Nation, Katara still had some unfinished business to attend to.
Relationships: Hama & Katara, Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Conversations with Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Various tumblr discussions to Hama, her story, her role as a native woman kidnapped from her home and the conclusion of her story where she'd depicted in an irredeemable light had me thinking of how she could convincingly heal in a way that acknowledges her trauma and the trauma she inflicted on other. This I suppose, is a start.

They could have easily made the journey on Appa, a far more comfortable option in Katara's humble opinion, but Zuko had insisted that they use the Komodo Rhino pulled carriages and the Palace representative at her side had rendered that a necessity. 

For the most part, it was a silent ride, air stifled in a way that was even more unbearable to her skin than the hot Fire Nation summers. The representative did not try to initiate conversation and so neither did Katara and Sokka.

She watched the scenery pass by, a tight constriction in her chest, a dull pang in her heart. From her window she could see the trees and grass, the colourful flowers. Beneath her feet, vibrations of their motion echoed through her muscles.

Out of her body, Katara thought, she felt out of her body. 

The carriage continued to roll. An hour later, they came to a stop.

"We've arrived," the Palace representative, Lu Xian said, moving to stand up and descend the carriage, leaving them briefly alone.

Sokka was quick to seize the opportunity. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

Katara glared at him, though it was muted, not as strong as in the previous times the conversation had come up before, and squared her chin.

"Yes, Sokka. I am." She had her water skin strapped to her back and waterbending at her call. "I'd appreciate it if you quit asking me that."

Sokka held up his hands in defence. "Alright, just making sure."

They followed after the representative. Two soldiers hurried to meet them, giving a bow and a salute of their hands. A minute later, an older man with Fire Nation armour stood in front of them, bearing the rank of Captain. 

He eyed her and Sokka, their blue clothes, Sokka's warrior garb, his sword and her water skin and turned to Lu Xian. 

"Honoured representative," he spoke, voice gruff. "How may we be of service?"

"Captain, a few months ago, an innkeeper found guilty of kidnapping and torturing villagers of this town was convicted and imprisoned," Lu Xian explained, handing him a bound parchment. "By decree of Firelord Zuko, Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribes are to be given full custody of her."

He scanned the paper once and then again, a frown forming between his eyebrows. 

"This prisoner is a dangerous criminal who was responsible for the disappearance of many good citizens. She can't just be allowed to walk away."

Katara raised an eyebrow, not even giving Lu Xian the chance to speak. "I'm sure Firelord Zuko would be interested to hear your opinion on the matter."

Zuko despised having to rely on ruthless reputation to get results but there were times when Katara thought it useful. Watching the way the Captain's face took on a hue of fear was one of them.

"Of course," the Captain said. "Follow me."

They were led through the roads and up the mountains, the trek talking hours and yet speeding by in minutes. The soldiers accompanied them, each flanking a side of their superior officer in a useless show of authority. 

"She's kept here." 

Katara observed the metal door that was sealed shut, her sense of foreboding increasing. With a quick order of the Captain, the soldier walked to the door and unlocked it, immediately stepping back to slip in a bending stance.

Sokka clasped her shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. An assurance and a show of faith. 

Katara took a breath and walked inside.

The cave was oppressively dark, the only light coming from the entrance which the deeper she went. Some torches laid thrown on the floor, burnt at the edges. 

It was overwhelmingly, oppressively dry.

"Hello, Katara."

Her muscles tensed even though she'd expected to hear that voice the moment she'd come in. It was still soft and low. It was ice cold.

"Hama."

The woman looked terrible. Her gray hair was unkempt, her clothes haggard and threadbare. The wrinkles on her face were more pronounced from lack of proper nutrition and her frame thinner than when she'd last seen her. She looked half-alive. 

"I have to say, I didn't expect to see you here. Or ever."

Katara hadn't either. 

She took a few steps so she'd be closer, observing the woman. Hama had been forced to sit, her arms tied to a pole, the chains jingling as they scraped against the rocks. She lifted her head to give her a vicious grin.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"How sentimental."

Her jaws locked together. This, this was the woman whom she'd trusted and cared for and held in high esteem, whom Katara had thought would teach her about all she'd had lost. The woman who'd betrayed her, held her marionette strings and bent her friends to her control.

"I could leave."

Hama made a rough noise and leaned back. 

"You should."

Katara released a breath and slowly knelt so she was at eye level with her. Her shadow shifted with the movement, some more light coming through. Hama blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're... wearing blue."

"Yes."

Hama's smile was an angry, bitter thing.

"Look at you, all grown up and proudly wearing your tribe's colours in the land of our enemies."

"The war is over."

"Is that what they're saying now?"

"We've come to take you home."

Hama let out a laugh. "What home?"

"The Southern Water Tribe. The village you were born and raised in."

"That home is no longer real."

"I'm taking you either way." It was a promise. It was a threat.

"Will you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Hama."

"Oh, Katara." Her name sounded like it was hovering between rage and pity from Hama's tongue. "Are you here to redeem me?"

Redemption. Katara thought back to the forest and feeling the grass beneath her palms, biting her knees, the tears cascading down her cheeks. She thought of Sokka's and Aang's expressions as their bodies moved without consent. She thought of the women and men Hama had carted away like little dolls.

She couldn't imagine choosing to inflict such harm on innocents. She didn't want to.

“You hurt all these people.”

“I did. They were Fire Nation scum. They deserved it.”

“They were innocents."

“And so was I!” Hama snarled.

The walls rang with the force of her words and echoed as they both fell silent, studying each other with careful consideration.

"I am not here to redeem you, Hama," she finally said. A careful truth. "You'll be taken back to the South Pole where you'll face punishment for your crimes."

For the first time since she'd stepped foot in this cave, Katara thought she saw an expression that could have been called sadness. 

"It's best if you leave me here, Katara." Possibly the kindest thing Hama had said. 

"Unfortunately for you, your tribe wants you home," she said smoothly. Her chest tightened. 

She stood up, finding the lock. Hama looked up at her with something like fear in her eyes. A little waterbending from her skin and it gave away with a click.

For all her words, Hama neither resisted Katara forcing her to her feet nor fought against being pulled towards the sunlight and out of her solitary imprisonment. She flinched at the sight of the soldiers, the Fire Nation captain.

Sokka nodded to Katara. She didn't have the heart to nod back.

* * *

Days later, they shored up on the South Pole's land, the white landscape greeting them with strong winds and a snowy kiss to their cheeks. 

Her father stood tall in his parka, Bato and a few of their men by his side, giving them a soft grin of pride. The newly built walls of their village gleaming under the faint sunlight.

Sokka and Katara helped Hama out of their boat and to the ground. The old woman let out a noise the moment her feet touched the ice.

It sounded like a sob.


End file.
